Plants vs. Zombies: Zomboss' Final Revenge
Plants vs. Zombies: Zomboss' Final Revenge is a game that takes place way after all the PvZ Games,and during Garden Warfare. App Store Description THE ZOMBIES ARE BACK!!!Yes,these zombies are going to keep attacking until you stop them,so get all your Peashooters and Repeaters out to kill those zombies!!! NEW PLANTS!!!Meet Portaleaf,Treensnare and many more!!! NEW ZOMBIES!!!Meet Zombie Necromancer,Athlete Zombie and many more!!! NEW ACHIEVEMENTS!!!Try to kill a Giga-gargantuar,or win level 150 of each endless zone!!! Very hard, you know. EVEN MORE!!!Coming soon on October 2020. Plot Crazy Dave is knocking at the player's house, while Burt opens the door. He says the player has had large problems of zombie attacks, so Crazy Dave starts his trip towards the player's location in Penny, Zomboss Laboratories.The first tutorial then begins. What's New? New Characters! Meet the wild and adventurous Andree, or the science fanatic, Igor. Character Seeds Igor (Special Seed: Damage Boost: Boosts the Plant's Damages but some plants are slowed down to balance it) Andree (Special Seed:Health Boost: Boosts the plant's health,but defensive plants do not get affected) Crazy Dave (Special Seed: Soil Seed: Seed makes plants stronger and faster with fertilized soil.) Penny (Zen Garden Special Seed: Seed makes the plant boosted for 3 levels.) Burt (Special Seed: Allows the player to access plants early) Currencies Coins: Used like normal and can also unlock shop items. Stars: Used to access new worlds, plants and levels and minigames. Leaves: Uses the old Plant Food icon. Used to unlock special plants, and exclusive leaf levels. Levels! You can now level up to unlock new upgrades, and backgrounds! Level Types Last Stand, I, Zombie, Vasebreaker, and Special Delivery return. Mirror: Level played backwards. Short Circuit: Certain tiles are connected to each other via cables. Some are shorts, some aren't. They are activated when planted on or stepped on by zombies. The goal is to eliminate all shorts and zombies. Water plants are not recommended. Chemistry Lesson: This is similar to the brain buster Dark Alchemy. Strange beakers, flasks, test tubes, and graduated cylinders have been placed on the lawn. Plants can be planted on top of them to cause a reaction. Each unique plant property gives a different reaction. This applies to zombies as well. Chess: Use chess nuts to defend your brains retro style! Hiveny Heights specifics: Honey Jars: The ZomBees and plants are trying to capture each other's prides: A brain in a jar, and honey in a jar. The honey has a trapped plant inside the first time played. This is a turn based game, where both sides must surrondd the enemy's treasure. Wax Cells: The ZomBees have built a wax barricade in the center of the lawn, and are slowly capturing plants through tunnels through the wall of wax. With limited sun, the player must either take all ZomBees prisoner, or break down the barricade, and free all captured plants to win. Pollen Collecting: Both sides are attempting to collect a special kind of pollen, all the while blowing explosive pollen away, as it could destroy their winnings. Update History -Released: 2/22/2020 -6/24/2020 Update time! Two explosive plant brothers have arrived in a hurry with a message of Zomboss's latest evil breakthrough in science. This update includes ^4 New limited plants with explosive behavior, all celebrating the 4th. ^8 New levels set on a top-secret mission to unveil the zombies' latest plan. ^New interactive costumes that change plants' Plant Food abilities. Thanks for all the support, yada yada yada like PopCap. Plants Star Unlocked Plants Leaf Unlocked Plants Zombies NOTE:Each bite deals 1 dps Achievements Worlds Player's House - 3 Levels Untested Labs - 10 Levels Cyberspace - 20 Levels Hivenly Heights - 40 Levels More Worlds Coming Soon! Credits * Credit to User:RandomzSunfish23901 for letting me use the Creeping Vine. *Credit for User:ItsZee for letting me use Carrot Gattler. *To join,go to Plants vs. Zombies: Zomboss' Final Revenge Game Team. Category:Games